harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilderoy Lockhart (Ninclow)
Gilderoy Lockhart (b. 26 January, 1964) is a famous wizarding celebrity who achieved bestseller status with a series of autobiographical books concerning his bravery and resilience in ridding various far-flung places of dangerous, dark creatures. At the height of his popularity, he was offered the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts by his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, which he accepted. He only occupied it for about a year, however, until a backfiring Memory Charm saw him admitted to the long-term ward at the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Two years later, he escaped the hospital and was sheltered by a fan by the name of Gladys Gudgeon, where he eventually became a friend of the family and slowly but surely honed his magical abilities to help protect them. Biography Early life True though it be that the accident with the backfiring spell forever erased much of his past, Gilderoy Lockhart did retain some memories, even if he never fully recovered. He could, for example, vaguely remember living in a quaint little cottage as a child, as well as the people he shared it with, if only faintly. In order to make up for the holes in his memories, he would, under the encouragements of the healers looking after him, Gilderoy would often supplement his fractured recollections with information from his published works. Thanks to Magical Me, for example, he learned that he descended from a long line of wizard, being the grandson of former Minister for Magic Hector Fawley. It was also from that book that he discovered that the cottage he so vaguely recalled had been located on the outskirts of the village of Upper Flagley in Yorkshire, from where his mother would walk every day to work at the St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. His autobiography says very little about his father, other than the fact that he was a Muggle and had turned their old wine cellar to a small private detective's office, making the process of hiding the truth of what she and Gilderoy was from neighboring Muggles much more difficult than it had to be. It also makes a mention of how he had two older sisters, bu that Gilderoy had been the only one of his parents’ three children to show magical ability. For these reasons, Gilderoy suspect his parents marriage were a strained one. School years (1964-1982) Like most magical children in Britain, Gilderoy Lockhart attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during his formative years, where by his own accounts, as chronicled in the aforementioned autobiography, he did rather well for himself: Sorted into Ravenclaw House upon his arrival at the school, he was reportedly held by most of his professors to have been a young man of above-average intelligence and ability, with some of them supposedly even commenting to him in confidence how they felt that he was "cleverer than most of his classmates". Indeed: By his own account, Gilderoy greatly enjoyed his time as a pupil at the school, and as befits a member of said house, took his assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously, and was soon achieving such good results in this schoolwork that he often received praise from most of his teachers. Apparently, he cultivated a number of interests throughout his youthful beginnings: In his personal copy of Year with the Yeti, it is said that Gilderoy's dream in his adult life was, above all, harmony between all magic and non-magic people, which convinced him that he took Muggle Studies in his third year. In the bottom of his old trunk, he found a crumbled up piece pf parchment that turned out to have been an old, half-finished letter from Gilderoy himself addressed to a classmate by the name of Davey Gudgeon, where he wished him a speedy recovery following an unlucky run-in with the Whomping WIllow and assured him that he was in the process of trying to create a Philosopher's Stone, and that even if he were to fail, many medical remedies had been discovered through alchemical experimentation, and promised that he would "more likely than not" be able to "fix you up straight away in the unlikely event that those at the Hospital Wing fell short". which makes him believe he studied alchemy near the end of his magical education. One of the photos that stood on his nightstand in his room at St. Mungo's also depicted him in a Quidditch uniform, prompting Gilderoy to conclude that he was indeed was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team back in the day. In an old journal, he also found mentions of his ambitions of becoming Britain’s youngest Minister for Magic, indicating that he at one point aspired to walk in his grandfather's footprints and had a healthy interest in wizarding politics. In chapter ten of said autobiography, Gilderoy found that his younger self further claimed that he did well in both his O.W.Ls and his N.E.W.T.s. Career as an author (1982-1992) Upon his graduation from Hogwarts, Gilderoy returned to the home of his parents to enjoy one last summer with his family before setting out for continental Europe, having boarded the long-distance train from Platform Seven and a Half at King's Cross Station in London with the intent of seeing the world before he decided what to do with his life. According to his own accounts of what would become only the first of Gilderoy's myriad travels across the globe, one of the first things he did was to visit the city of Paris, where he took in on Hotel De Ginestou in Place Cachee. Although he stayed no more than a week, Gilderoy have in the aforementioned memoirs chronicled how he had the privilege of bumping into no less a person than the world-famous alchemist Nicholas Flamel, with whom he reportedly proceeded to spend several hours in deep discussion at a bar called Griffon Buveur about the work of British alchemist and scholar Argo Pyrites. Come nightfall, when they were finally chased out by the landlord for overstaying their welcome, Gilderoy recounts that he and Mr. Flamel was accosted by an unusually aggressive Matagot, which he assumed had escaped its post at the French Ministry of Magic. When it showed hint of making ready to attack it, Gilderoy whipped out his wand and, knowing that trying to drive it away with a number of with a number of powerful curses would only make matters worse by increasing its numbers and having it turn even more hostile, he restrained it by conjuring ropes from the tip of his wand and levitating it to the underground headquarters of local authorities and left it in the capable hands of the Bureau de la Justice Magique. This encounter, Gilderoy discovered, had been penned down in an old journal, and his notes later found their way into Marauding with Monsters. The day after this, Gilderoy packed his bags to continue his journey, but not before receiving a set of old alchemical manuscripts as a parting gift. This, however, would only be the first chapter in a series of autobiographical books that chronicled his many his myriad of thrilling adventures and the highlights from a life dedicated to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Career at Hogwarts (1992-1993) Hospitalization (1993-1996) The Gudgeons (1996-1998) Adult education The Battle of Hogwarts Later life Personality and traits As dashing and debonair as ever with his dazzling white smile and colorful assortment of extravagant robes, and still speaking in a somewhat ostentatious and presumptuous manner, there is no denying that Gilderoy Lockhart have retained a rather distinctive vestige of the foppish conceit for which he was once so well known by the staff and students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beguiling his thunderous joviality and tendency to refer to his own books when in doubt, however, he is no longer the same vain, publicity-hungry man he once used to be: True though it might be that his overall mannerisms and flashy attires ought to be immediately recognisable to anyone who met the man prior to his admission to St. Mungo’s Hospital, any novice in the field of memory modification can tell you that this is merely a lingering, residual aura of sorts - an echo of the man he once was. The backfiring Memory Charm that forever erased his past, however, also removed any trace of his once genuine desire for fame and glory, which have ultimately lead him to become a much nicer, humble and significantly happier person than he used to be, even if he do not particularly know it. While often naturally adopting an air of charisma and swaggering bravado, Gilderoy are not the most mature of individuals. For reasons that is ‘beyond him’ if asked to reflect upon it, he is particularly sensitive to criticism, usually trivial, such as ones about his looks or nit-picky comments about himself, and on the flip side, tends to become smugly flattered by any sort of praise, however minor. In addition, he also have a habit of turning childish, petty and utterly proud when things does not go his way. For example, if he is not first and best, he will often get annoyed and pretend to be unimpressed with those who have surpassed him in something for which he was convinced he had a particular aptitude, often deciding to improve on whatever this might be until such time that he actually becomes the first and best. He is similarly prone to be greatly dismayed with people for causing him to feel less unique by having the audacity to have a particular interest or ability in common with him, lest they are people of whom he are fond, in which case he are oftentimes more tolerant. No longer blinded by his own ego or actively pursuing his glory days as a celebrity, however, Gilderoy can actually display remarkable perspicacity and perception, with a newfound knack for guessing the thoughts of those around him that is in stark contrast to his glory days, when he seemed to be completely oblivious to the reactions he elicited from other people or otherwise just misinterpreted them completely. For all his flaws, however, his memory loss have ultimately served to make him the best possible version of himself, considering the circumstances: He have picked up the intellectual curiosity he once, unbeknownst to him, so foolishly abandoned in favour for dodges and shortcuts, and has now long become greatly motivated to learn for the sake of learning to make up for all the wealth of experience his books claimed he once had, and since lost, that he reportedly employed so effectively that he used to enjoy a rather illustrious reputation as a world-class defender against the Dark Arts. More importantly, however, he have become a fundamentally honorable, decent and kind-hearted man with a fully functional conscience. Gone are the days when he would wave away times of great trouble or loss with empty promises of saving the day if only given the chance, and instead he will offer support or comfort to the best of his ability to whoever is down in the dumps. Having likewise shouldered the non-existent expectations that he have to live up to the ideals represented within his books, Gilderoy is no longer the coward who will readily succumb to his immediate instincts of self-preservation when faced with true danger, but rather a man willing to grit his teeth, draw his wand and defy his own fears to do what is right to the best of his ability, his own well-being be damned. Magical abilities and skills Category:Ninclow